The black death returns
by kimmyfloreskimmy
Summary: Read if you wish.


Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Naruto's or any anime/manga that may appear in this story. Now lets begin

**The ****B****lack ****D****eath ****Juubi**

It has been almost seven years since that fateful day. The day in which the kybuui no kitsune attacked the hidden leaf village. To fight the great breast the fourth hokage choose to seal the great beast in to his three new born children. He spilt the kybuui into three parts, that being yin, yang (both chakra) and soul, he then sealed the chakra in to his two daughters and the soul in to his son. He believed that his would be better suited to house the soul because he feared that the villagers might try to harm the girls if they had the soul sealed in to one of them. His soul was was the price for the sealing but was shocked to find out that the death god didn't feel like taking his soul and left.

So we skip to today wher we find a boy siting in a tree watching his family train, its always been like this. His parents would train their daughters and leave him out. He could remember when they turned four, their parents started to train them and when he asked they could teach him they would say 'sorroy but have to train them first'. He gave up asking them, things just got worse after that where they would totaly forget about him. So now we find him walk away from his family compound, not like anyone was going to miss him.

He left towards training ground 44 the 'forest of death'. He never understood why it was named that but he kept walking till he reach an unknown clearing. Reason it was unknown was because he had never seen it there before, he kept walking and was in the middle of it. The area glowed and every thing went white, if someone had to be watching they would of seen the clearing disappear and forest come to view but no was.

Unknown area

Naruto stood for a moment to regain his balence once more, this took a few mins but he regained it. He walk forward wanting to know where he was. He wasn't worried, not in the least bit, no he was exited here he was some where he believed no other person had been before and he could tell that something was watching him. He stood for a moment once again before he sow two eyes open. It had four ring (riringan) and nine comas (shiringan) and they were watching him. He walked towards the ... Well he didn't what it was but all the same. He came to a stop infront of it and spock "Hello. my is Naruto. What is yours?"

The thing watch in surprize how is it that a child that look no older then eight was specking to her. Yep it is a girl. "Why hello there young one my name is juubi." Naruto look at 'it' , while its eyes since it was so dark in there. "Hmm so you the great beast that the sage of six paths fought and sealed away in the moon. You don't look that bad so there had to be a reason for you attacking the human world?" Said Naruto as he watch the beast. She for one was shocked here was a boy standing infront of her and he could tell that she had not ment to attack the humans yet when she was there they would attack her. She looking at him and blushed saying nothing.

Naruto looked at her and could tell it was a she blushing at it to and by the looks of it she was probebly looking for a mate."So I'm guessing that you were most likly looking for a male to be your mate. I'm I correct in saying that juubi-chan?" She blushed even harder and nodded. "Oh my real name is Shi no utsukushi-sa" "I figured that juubi was more of a title it good to meet you Shi no utsukushi-sa" How is it that a boy this young was about to figure out all this and why was she telling him anyway. Was she not demon queen the one that all male demons lusted after? Specking of lust was it not that time again. She looked at him while he may be seven years old he had the body of a 13 year old and mature mind of an adult. She changed to her human form walked towards him. Naruto knew what was about to happen he had over heard his parents telling his sisters about the demon mating season that lasted for about one week and would happen one every six months.

They had thought that he wouldn't be affect by it but how wronge they were last year he had meet the kybuui and had learned that it was a she and that she had to been looking for a mate. He also learned that after two years in the seal Kurama, the foxs name, had regained all her chakra and had made him a half demon until he mated with her, she explained that the seal that he had on him to keep her sealed in him was changed to mate seal marking him as her mate. She also explained that he would be needing for then one mate or else he would became extremly horny and would go into a sex frenzy and only come out once he was satisfied, she also told him that that only happend to male where as females mated with only one mate for their whole life. Naruto promised her that he would love her and any one else he was to mate and mark as his own equaly.

Kurama was happy she had found her self the perfect mate and she could tell he was ment for great things.

**Lemon warning**

Now back Naruto brought out Kurama in her human form since he knew it was time. "It time Kurama, you and Shi no utsukushi-sa be mine." He move quickly and pined kurama to the floor and started to ravish her. She moaned in extasey as she felt her self becomeing extremly wet at her northen lips, Naruto smelt her and Shi no utsukushi-sa scents mix and it turned him on even more that he created four clone he sent three towards Shi no utsukushi-sa and kept one by him. He order it to massage kuramas breasts while he pushed a finger in to her core, she had not been expecting this here she was getting her breasts rubbed and she was being finger. Ohh how she loved being dominated, her bottom lipsfelt so good. She then felt a second finger enter followed a few seconds by a third, her iner walls tightend and she screamed as she cum "I'M CUMMING NARU-KUUUUUNNNNN" He pulled out his fingers and licked them "Hmm sweet tastes like honey ... I want more" he said as he looked at her panting form. He spread her legs and moved his face to her core and started to suck and lick her clit. Her eyes widend and she arced her back in a silent scream of pleasure, she wraped her legs around his head and brought him closer to her core.

After enjoying his snack he removed her legs and positioned himself at her enterence but before he continued he looked at her and asked if he should continue. This made her love for him grow even more, if this was any other male they would have just have taken her and not worry but he made sure to pleasure her first and not himself. She looked at him and nodded, she felt her northen lips part as he pushed into her she closed her eyes in pain since this was her first time. He pushed untill he reached her barriey he pulled back then pushed though her all the way in. She bit in to his neck in pain of him taking away her 'inocence' and and for her having to take in his 10 inche long and 1 and half long member. Pulling out slowly he push back in allowing her to get use to him. After a few thrust she moaned for him to go faster which he did, they went at it for 20 mins before kurama snapped **"dame it move faster and harder, yes that it fuck me harder, fuck your slut as hard as you can, Master" **Naruto was turned on even more and broke lose and started to trust harder and faster in to her make eyes role back and mouth to go gapping. This continued for 30 mins, kurama had her 8th orgasam and was near her nineth she felt him harden more in her and knew he was close so she followed her instincts and bit his neck he followed and bit in to her and both pumped their chakras in to each other also cause them to have one of the biggest orgasams to hit both **"NARUTO-SAMAAAAAA" **

**"KURAMAA"**

Once their orgasimas were done they noticed that Naruto had grown nine black tails that each had thin blue lines running through them. Allowing Kurama to return back inside him to rest since she was spent he turned his attension to Shi no utsukushi-sa.

He moved over to her body and dispelled his clones. He gained their memeries and smiked at what he learned Shi-chan was one horny demon and he had just the thing for her. He pinned her under him holding her hands over her head while he kissed her, he massaged her body making her losen up and open up more towards him. He then positioned him self at her enterence and looked in to her eyes to see if she wanted this or not because he would not force any women to do this. Shi ( that's what I will be calling her now since Shi no utsukushi-sa is a bit to long to type) felt happy that he gave her the chance choose if she wanted this but it made no differenc to her he would be her mate and her first. He pushed in quickly so that he would take her 'innocence', she bit his sholder in pain after a feww mins he began to slowly trust in to her and slowly picked up speed to the point were he was moving at full speed in and out of her. She was heaven here was the perfect mate making her his and she was loving it. This went on for 30 mins she cumed so meny times she lost track yet he hadn't yet, she felt him began to harden more and knew just like Kurama that he was close so she to followed her instincsts and bit in to his neck, he followed and bit into her. Both pumped chakra into each other causing largest orgasam in rage through her body. She went numb but kept her arms around him not wanting to let go. Naruto felt ... He couldn't explain it but he felt more powerful, more ... more complete. Feeling a tingle at his tail bone he sow not 1, not 2 or even 9 tails, no he sow 19 tails. There were nine black and blue tails and ten black with gloden stips though each, on his back were per of wings that looked to a cross between a dragon and devils that one reads about in books. Truning his attention back to shi he sow the spot where he bit her was a seal that looked like a per a wings on what looked like a human figure with chains circling it down and below it was written _**"NARUTO'S". **_

So not wanting to leave her there he broke the seal holding her in the moon then he revised sommoned her to his mind where he put her in her own bed that was next to Kuramas and kiss both of them good night.

**Lemon done**

So naruto came out of his mind and decided that there was no use in staying in the moon thus leaveing vir a burst of demonic blue lightning back to the forest of death. Once back there he henged to his human form and created one blood clone that had chakra equal to that of a three tail demon. He choose to make a blood clone since his were special they could take more damage then a normal human and only dispel when he (the origanl) dispelled it. "I want you to go back to that village and start to learn to be a ninja. Also I want you to make clones and hinge them to look like civillens and have them gain experience in all types of job, most important is a black smith is this understood?" The clone nodded and left to take 'Naruto's' place in his 'family'. The origanl turned around and left the leaf village only to return once he had gained control of his powers as well as learn as many judso that he could from all over the world.

The clone made his way to an allay way and created 70 clones, he made 35 male and 35 females. He made a chakra seal and put it on each of the shadow clones and sent them to go and get what ever jobs they could while he left for his 'familys' compound. Coming 'home' he once again found his family training in the compounds training fields but it bothered him not. Walking in to the house he looked at the clock to see what the time was to find that nine hours had goen by since he had left the compound this morning, he walk to his room and layed down on the bed and conected to the clone that he had create earlier. Once he was conected he found they had all goten jobs and were done well for their first days. The jobs he had goten were as followed ( not in order of what he got first also I will not make some jobs only for male or female ) : 10 as blacksmiths, 13 as mine ore worker, 7 as cooks, 4 hunters, 8 plunmers, 6 builders, 5 as libery assasstenites and 17 doing some odd jods till they found something they like to do. Things were going well and tomorrow his mission would truly start so for to night he would rest.

With the real Naruto

He just crossed the boreder from fire to water nation, he knew that people might be able to tell who he was so he droped the hinge on his hair and eyes. His hair went from pure blonde to golden yellow with black and red strip run through his hair, his eyes were coal black with six red rings in them and 12 red comas in the outer ring, in the middle was a red 12 bladed shuriken while there there was a golden slit a pupils. 12 miles away from the boreder he stoped and created 22 blood clone each having three-to-four tails of chakra. Now all of you slit up and go to different villagers, temples, whatever and go and do what I told the last clone to do create shadow clones and have them got jobs but mainly blacksmithes. Also learn to be come ninja there and learn most of the judso there, hinge to look different I want no leads leading back to me. When its time to dispel I will send out a signal after that start to quit your jobs ect. And don't forget get complete control over the chakra each of you have because once I dispel you I gain all your skills and I want to have unmatched control over our chakra where a judso would almost cost you no chakra at all. Now spread out!" And with that they left to there different locations. Jumping up in to a tree he made his way to the top and sat down and entered his mind.

Mindscape

Once there he made his way to a house that he had built in there for his two queens live in, once inside he made his way to the room which the two demoness lived in. Thinking about it he had to upgrade this house now so that it would fit each one perfectly. Any way he come in to the room only to be jumped by the two as they pinned him down. "Hey there our '_**sexy devil' **_of a Master"said shi. "devil?" Asked naruto confused now. "Yep shi-chan is right. You are your devil now, while you were mating with us" they blushed "you became what all demon dream of becoming and that is a devil. Devils are beings that are higher in power then demons but there hasn't beung a devil in over ten billion years and no demon has lived that long since we all only became immortal after they died out. Also we are going to have to train you in different arts so no other can stand up to you Master" "Oh ok and why do you call me master." "Since you claim us as your mates and you became a devil we can't help but call you master." Said shi blushing. Naruto sow her blushing and smirked, in a burst of speed he stood behide her and started to rub her breast with his hands while ten of his tails massaged her ten. Feeling him rubbing her she stiffend, she could feel her niples harden and her pussy quickly becoming wet. "Is Shi-chan feeling naughty hmm? Does she want to release?" She couldn't hold the moans back as they made their way out, she nodded and he removed her panties turned her and ramed into her tight pink pussy. She arced her back as an orgasam sail though her soon followed by kurama who was being fucked by a clone. Pinning shi to her bed Naruto started to fuck her harder and harder to where her eyes were rolled to the back of her haed, he continued on until he wanted to be doen. So he pounded both girls to no end he end his clone and started to kurama giving shi a few mins to rest for the next round. This went on for hours and naruto had done them both in every possible way with multiple cloned after each other from single to gang bang they did all and finally the last round came where he cum in shi and continued to fuck her til they were all nolonger awake.

A few hours later

Naruto woke to find two goddess laying by his side, the memories of what happened then came to mind. He smiled as he thought about it, these two ... two beatiful women were his and nothing was going to change that. These two he would protect them. Thinking about this his tail warped around both kurama and shi in a protective manner while his aura covered them in a warm a loving blanket, the girls sigh in content loving the warm feeling that had over come them. Hearing their sigh he looked back at them as they cuddled closer towards him, the sight was the most beautiful thing that he had seen, he didn't have the heart to wake them up but all good things had to come to an end and he gently nuged at them to wake up them from their slumber.

A couple of mins later we find them standing out side the house.

" **From today on we begin you training and because it is your mindscape time act different here then out of your mind 100 year equal 1hour out side."**

From that moment Naruto's training started.


End file.
